


The Gossip in New York City

by orphan_account



Series: The Story of Us [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Ooc Will, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, a 25 year old and extremely successful pole dancer, gives a man a lap dance during a routine, not knowing that this man and his brother already know who he is, and know exactly what they want from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gossip in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> my first billdip fic
> 
> and man i've been in this fandom for like...forever but
> 
> please don't judge too harshly
> 
> like it's late i don't have someone to read over it 
> 
> i rushed this and it's garbage anyway ^^;;

Dipper was extremely sexy, even he couldn't deny that. His eyeliner looked positively wicked, and his tight skin star-themed suit clung to him in all the right places. It made his nicely rounded hips stick out, as well as his delectable ass look form-fitted. He couldn't deny that this was the career for him. He always thought he was going to be some sort of scientist, but after his falling out with his parents after he came out to them, he decided to move far away from them. The best fit place seemed to be New York City, and wow, it was definitely the best fit. When he first arrived with little to no money and no place to stay, he thought about selling his body for money, but then realized that stripping was a safer resolution that would keep him fit and healthy as well. Besides, it was a tight knit little family, and he enjoyed all of the friends he had made, and all of the relationships he had formed. "Star Shooter," as he was called, would be on as soon as this performance was over, with two of his friends Kat and Sugarplum performing a duet together which was bound to be incredibly sexy. Hey, he didn't have to be straight to enjoy the female body. 

The male strutted along in his stilettos, watching as dark blue and black glitter fell off of him, small decorative stars, moons, and jewels littering the ground. He couldn't deny that he was popular among all of the customers, whether they were regular or not. He had done a private show for a group of fraternity boys one time, and two of them claimed they were probably gay after that performance. I mean, he just had that effect on people. His seductively half-lidded eyes and the sexual movements to the beat could drive anyone mad, as long as they had a sexual drive of course. He was primping his curls in the mirror when he heard loud cheers of applause emit from the crowds. "Star Shooter, you're up!"

Kat appeared from the entryway, placing a hand on the male's shoulder with a friendly smile. "Knock em' dead, tiger!" She cheered, hip bumping him before he made his way to the area where the curtains are. He could smell the smoke, booze, and cheap perfume, and he felt very comforted. This place was like a second home to him, as he was very big in the business and had to do a lot of private shows for people. The mal waited patiently for the announcer, watching with a smile as the energetic club slowed down to let everyone know that a new dancer would be entering center stage. 

“All right, folks. If you’re a regular here, then you know he shoots straight for the moon when it comes to performing. He’s glittery, he’s sexy, and he may just make the rocket in your pants soar! You know him, you love him, Star Shooter!” The announcer made his way offstage, and Dipper made his way on. The music was low now, the bass slowly riding up to what it would eventually be. He walked down the stage with one stiletto in front of the other, listening as whistles sounded throughout the crowd. The music hit a certain point, and his hips swung with rhythm. 

Honestly, it was all about the rhythm with dancing. His back was against the pole, then arched while he slowly slid down it. He threw his head back, hand wandering down his chest as he got really into the music. He climbed up the pole, flipping upside down and almost dropping himself completely to the floor, except for the fact that his head was inches from hitting. He crouched down, his entire backside almost entirely exposed as he let his hand run down his side. He could see the money on the edges of the stage already, and he felt a well of pride run through him. Now it was the time where he picked some random audience member to grind on for a minute before he ran back on stage and finished his routine. His chestnut brown eyes met someone who had shiny hazel ones, and he immediately smirked and strutted his way toward him, straddling the blond male’s lap and beginning to grind down with vigor. He wrapped his arms around the male’s neck, unbuttoning the guy’s white dress shirt and running a hand through that bright blonde hair. He was used to giving lap dances, so it was a bit hard to get aroused in public anymore. 

Dipper stood up, running a hand through his own hair and winking at the blonde who was hard, but not forgetting the twin next to the blond who looked a bit disappointed that he didn’t get any action. He tapped him underneath the chin, showing that he hadn’t forgot him. While he walked away, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he felt so proud that he had got this many people to love him. He only had to do a couple of more sexual moves before he was done for the night, chest heaving with the hard work, pride running through his veins, and sweating. He collected the money that he received, noticing there was a bit of a surplus in the amount. When he got into the back, his manager informed him that two men had requested a private session with him which made him a tad bit disappointed, but that was fine. He wasn’t too bitter about a job he loved. 

So, he went into the back and found…the two men who he had teased during his earlier session. “Oh, hello! So, we need to work out the terms of this session. I don’t necessarily have an issue with touching so…” The brunette trailed off, blinking in surprise as he saw the blonde quickly stand up, in which he completely towered over Dipper.

“Oh? So you don’t have a problem with me completely taking control of the situation?” The blond asked, an eyebrow raised with an incredibly sexy smirk on his face. “I’m Bill, and that’s my brother Will. I don’t know if you could tell or not, but you’d have to be a retard not to notice,” the blond laughed loudly, and Dipper just had to wonder how drunk the male was. It was weird; he could smell little to no alcohol on the man’s breath. And, truth be told, this wasn’t the first time he had sex with clients during private sessions. It was very, very against the rules, but if they were attractive then you couldn’t really stop him. 

“Since I don’t want you to call me by my stage name, here’s another: Dipper. Also, not at all, why don’t you show me just how ‘in control’ you really are?” Dipper breathed out, looking straight into Bill’s eyes as he placed a hand on the tan male’s chest. He was met with a pair of lips smashing against his roughly, his body being pulled flush against Bill’s. He felt someone come up behind him, and he automatically knew it was Will because of how quiet he is. Once the two broke for air, Dipper removed the stilettos and began to slip the tight garment down his body. He felt Will’s lips attach to his neck and begin sucking, causing Dipper to moan as teeth sunk into his skin. He felt Bill’s mouth begin to travel down his body and before he knew it, that hot mouth was enclosed around his dick, and he then knew that these two were extremely experienced.  
The brunette’s hands instantly flew to Bill’s hair, clutching it tightly as the man sucked his dick. Will took the opportunity to grope Dipper’s ass, causing Dipper to throw his head back which allowed the blue-haired male more room to suck and bite up and down the poor boy’s neck. “I-I’m…” Dipper began to trail off, a pool of heat settling in between his legs. Upon seeing this reaction, Bill took his mouth off of Dipper’s throbbing member. He then grabbed Will, spinning him around and kissing him passionately as he removed his twin’s clothing. Will did the same for his blond counterpart, and eventually they were as bare as Dipper was. Bill smirked, grabbing Dipper and lying him on the couch. Will immediately took the initiative after a nudge from his brother and straddled Dipper’s chest, forcing his cock in the stripper’s mouth. Dipper took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick member, eyes widening as he felt his legs being lifted farther down. 

Bill had already began sucking on his fingers and swirled them around Dipper’s puckered entrance, before slipping the two fingers in. He drove them as deep as he could, eventually deciding to scissor the male. Dipper was moaning around Will’s cock, drool leaking out of the side of his mouth and spilling down his face. His body moved back and forth as he naturally tried to push the digits deeper inside of him. He then heard Will laugh, looking up to see the obvious flush of pleasure on the blue-haired man’s face. “You’re such a pretty little slut, Dipper,” Will commented, and from behind him, Bill noticed that a large amount of precum had spilled out of Dipper at that comment. “Going to be getting fucked in two holes at once by total strangers. Isn’t it arousing, kitten? Knowing how greedy you are for my dick? You’re swallowing it like it was made for you, baby.”

Dipper really didn’t know how much more he could take, and then he felt Bill’s cock push deep inside him. He was sobbing with pleasure by this point. He was so, so full. Tears were consistently streaming down his face as he was full-heartedly fucked by these two. “God, Dipper. You’re taking our dicks like a champ. You’re a straight up whore, you know that? Covered in our bruises, our precum, our bite marks, and you know we love it. That’s why I’m watching how well your little hole is swallowing my dick so nicely. Keep it up, baby. Not too much longer,” Bill panted out this time, driving deep and hard and every time he was ramming straight into Dipper’s prostate. By this point, Will couldn’t hold it in and shot his load all over Dipper’s face and inside his mouth. 

In return, this caused Dipper to release all over himself as well, not being able to hold all of the pleasure out of this experience. He was breathing very heavily, and he was wet and insanely sticky. Bill thrust a couple of more times into Dipper’s tight hole, his face scrunched up as he focused on ramming inside the boy. He then pulled out and released all over Dipper’s stomach and backside. “Wow,” Dipper breathed. His hair was a mess and so was his makeup. He honestly never had thought he’d ever had such mind-blowing sex in his entire life. 

Will reached into his bag, pulling out some sanitary wipes and wiping Dipper down, carefully removing the fluids from him. “Thanks,” the brunette spoke softly, his throat raw from being thoroughly fucked. He sat up, slipping on the spare change of clothes he had back here. Thank god for those, really. When he was done changing, he realized the males had already left. But, on the small table he noticed a card. When he flipped it over, he noticed it had both their names on it, as well as their numbers. Well, wasn’t this an interesting night?


End file.
